Centésima de Segundo
by Neruske
Summary: [GaaraxLee] Destello fue cuando lo inaceptable se posó frente a nuestros ojos con cautela, separándonos de lo reconocible ¿Serán las intenciones del subconsciente las que juegan con la calma? Cuando fue que el tiempo paro de contar sus pasos?


**IMPORTANTE:** Yaoi (relación chicoxchico). Indicios de rape, _bondage_.

Si no te gusta el tema y/o la pareja, supondré que sabes que hacer.

En fin… sin nada más que mencionar.

* * *

**Centésima de Segundo**

Era ya de muy noche, tarde, aquella hora cuando el cielo se dispone a mostrar tan solo una enorme luna plateada y las estrellas danzan regocijándose de la desdicha ajena. Pues justo allí, fue en aquel instante que incomodo percibió el frió, el pasto bajo sus palmas y la brisa rozar por su piel.

Describiéndose una situación con la mirada cansada, se vio a si mismo en un prado, con un nudo en la garganta y un ajeno sentimiento de abandono. Triste oyente del silencio nocturno, que no comprendió su error hasta que comenzó aquel conjunto de sensaciones, entre las cuales las más presentes fueron el miedo y la angustia.

Sintió entonces un viento helado sobre su cuello, justo para cuando se percato de estar frente a aquel _ser_ que le había robado cualquier posibilidad de soñar. El mismo joven muchacho que sin titubear le había arrebatado cualquier consuelo posible.

El resto más bien se le hizo brusco y violento, a la vez que eterno. No logró muestra alguna de objeción para cuando quizás, ya era demasiado tarde. Para entonces se vio limitado a tan solo maldecir algo deprisa, detestando como nunca aquel instante en que dejo de sentir el frió, el pasto y la brisa, aquel momento en que su piel solo sentía la arena recorrerlo por completo.

_Y comenzó a posesionarlo el miedo. _Pues entre recuerdos se sentía explorado e invadido. Desesperantemente indefenso. Todo mientras presenciaba aquella mirada insensible que demostraba exclusivamente autoridad y mandato sobre su propio cuerpo.

Entonces deseo gritar, con todas sus fuerzas lo anhelo, pero sin saber las razones no pudo producir ni el más mínimo sonido. _Y lo siguiente fue el llanto_. Lo que fuese por alejar aquel pesado y amargo sentimiento terco que lo envolvía lento y profundo.

Después de un rato se encontró frente a frente con la _decepción_. Gaara seguía allí, tocándolo despacio, mientras él, llorando cansado, sentía un punzante desprecio de si mismo pues, ante la desesperación había comenzado a rogar.

- Por favor… p-por favor detente… – Y habría continuado de haber podido. Gaara ahora se dedicaba a explorar sus labios, _robándole_ el aire.

Lastimero, de lo peor. Lo único que deseaba era lograr detener aquel sentimiento. Era lo único que pedía y que no pudo conseguir.

Y es que aquello no podía estar pasándole. No podía ser verdad que él chico de cabellos carmesí estuviese allí, desgarrando con fuerza la poca cordura que le quedaba, la felicidad inexistente que le dejo en el aquel primer encuentro que tuvieron frente al _mundo_.

¿Es que todo se había acabado ya? Después de perder la poca esperanza que quedaba, resignado en contra de toda su alma y sus creencias, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Curioso fue que, al abrir los ojos se topó nuevamente con la plateada luna, sintiendo nuevamente el frió, el pasto y la brisa. Se encontraba sentado en el lugar donde hace un rato intentó envanamente entrenar, confundido, con la respiración agitada.

Observo alrededor: solo verde por doquier, un par de árboles y su gastada muleta a centímetros de si.

- Una pesadilla – Susurro abatido al viento. Agotado al dar cuenta de lo frecuentes que estas se habían hecho las ultimas noches.

Y luego aquello, solo un sonido, un movimiento brusco entre los arbustos y la posibilidad de no encontrarse solo.

Al divisar finalmente una sombra de brillantes ojos y sonrisa retorcida, hubiese dado su alma por tener la capacidad de largarse a correr.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Casi dos meses me llevo terminar este fic, que estuvo allí esperando quietito en búsqueda de inspiración. Y bien, les soy sincero? Me gusta tal y cual como esta.

Y eso que es raro que, algo que me lleve tanto tiempo sin continuar, me guste (y lo termine, para empezar…)

Simplemente extraño. Y la idea original, lo que tenia en mente… era tan diferente.

Mmm… Y por que el titulo? Por que es lo que duran las pesadillas, más tiempo del que quisiéramos, menos de lo que el cuerpo puede percibir en realidad.

Pero bueno… opiniones? comentario? criticas? (constructivas, thanks)

Sin más que agregar. Gracias por su tiempo y… saludos para todo el mundo. Que un par de libros están allí guardados, esperándome también


End file.
